Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the industry of suspending and focusing loads such as audio or video devices in a theater or concert hall.
Currently, in the industry there is one dominant method to suspend and focus audio and video devices. Most commercially available suspension systems are built specifically to suspend and focus one particular model of video or audio device. This results in an inventory of suspension kits and/or parts as numerous as the inventory of audio and video devices. The dominant methodology also does not incorporate into the suspension systems any method of measuring elevation and azimuth angles. The dominant approach for audio devices is to have kits which allow for crude adjustment of elevation angle, but require a custom frame to be manufactured to set an azimuth, with different frames required for different discrete azimuth settings. The dominant approach for video devices is a kit which allows a minute level of elevation adjustment, with a method of analog control over azimuth. The proposed invention provides analog control over azimuth with the built-in ability to read and set the azimuth of the suspended equipment. The friction bearings on the axle hold the azimuth setting, just as an automobile sun visor holds its position. This single device will work with a very broad range of audio and video devices, reducing the required inventory of suspension kits.
This invention is used where a load must be suspended and where the azimuth and elevation angles are both necessary elements of the correct suspension of the load. With the currently available devices, one has two options by which to do this:
1. Purchase a suspension system or kit that is built specifically to suspend one particular model of video or audio device with elevation control and design a custom frame to provide a fixed azimuth. Or, PA1 2. Use standard suspension systems that will not allow for precise or accurate elevation and azimuth angle adjustment. PA1 1. Tallquist U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,499 PA1 2. Caldwell U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,190
Maintaining an inventory of suspension kits to fit specifically with a particular model of video or audio device is expensive, impractical and inefficient. Furthermore, the kits are not specifically designed so as to measure angles; and therefore are not extremely adjustable and the load cannot be focused with precision or accuracy.